


Innocence of a Knight

by WhovianCat128



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Felt hates the other candidates, Friendship, Gen, Innocent Reinhard, Locked In, Mildly Unclothed (Not detailed), Protective Julius, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: Weird things happen when the candidates and their attendants get locked in a room together. It’s not as mature as it sounds.Disclaimer: Re:Zero doesn’t belong to me
Relationships: Al & Reinhard van Astrea, Felt & Reinhard van Astrea, Julius Juukulius | Julius Euclius & Reinhard van Astrea
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Innocence of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing so please tell me if there are any mistakes. Enjoy :)

Felt groaned. The other candidates were all a bunch of snobby rich kids, and she had to spent hours in the same room as them. They were meant to be ‘ _discussing_ ’ something. 

She was grudgingly glad Reinhard was standing behind her, the other attendants would have been pretty intimidating if she was on her own. A guy who wouldn’t show his face, an unfriendly knight who always looked like he was inches from snapping, a weird cat boy, a scary eyed boy...being the youngest Royal Candidate really sucked.

The only candidate that was bearable was Emilia, and for whatever reason, she thought a world where everyone was equal was possible. Fat chance. There would always be the rich and the poor, the powerful and the weak, and the rulers and the ruled.

Felt made a face at the provided drinks. She had never been one to turn down free drinks, but...this was pushing it. The ridiculously fancy tea looked bitter, smelt bitter, and when she finally took a sip, it tasted bitter too.

Just when she was about to complain about it, Reinhard took out an ice cold bottle of her favourite fizzy appa juice from under his cloak and poured some into an empty cup for her, as though having a bottle of juice in his pocket was a normal thing.

Felt grinned. She grabbed a brightly coloured sweet from a bowl on the table and handed it to Reinhard, just so she wouldn’t owe him anything. Not like he’d ask for anything back.

Felt didn’t know much about her knight, but one of the few things she did know was that he adored sugary things.

Reinhard plucked the sweet from her fingers with a smile and popped it in his mouth. His polite smile grew a little more genuine.

“My...what a lovely knight you have there, Felt.” Priscilla said, eyes roaming over Reinhard’s uniform. “Handsome and powerful...I’d treat him much better than you, gutter rat.”

“He’s not for sale.” Felt glared at her. Reinhard was _her_ knight.

“Princess, please don’t make too many enemies...” Al muttered.

“Thank you for the offer, Lady Priscilla. But I can assure you I am perfectly content with Lady Felt, and have sworn my loyalty to her.” Reinhard defused smoothly, bowing politely at her.

Felt felt smug satisfaction at the fact that he didn’t bow nearly as deeply as he did with her.

Suddenly, the door clicked. The purple haired knight moved over to it, and tested the handle.

“It’s locked.” He reported back.

“Reinhard, can you bust open the door?” Scary eyes looked at Reinhard.

“Sorry, Subaru, but I’d rather not be accused of damage to property, and the discussion hasn’t finished yet, has it?” He reasoned. “If the situation turns dangerous, I can get us out.”

The discussion carried on for a few more minutes.

Priscilla sighed, and the sound of fabric tearing interrupted Anastasia halfway through her ‘I want a nation’ speech.

Felt turned her head curiously, but froze when her gaze locked onto the source. Priscilla had...undressed slightly...

“Princess, there’s really no need to do...that.” Al sounded strained.

“What? I was too hot, and it seemed like it would be amusing.” She replied.

“Uh...Julius? And Al? What are you doing?” Scary eyed boy asked.

“I’m protecting Reinhard’s innocent eyes.” Julius growled.

“He seemed like the pure type, so...” Al said sheepishly.

Felt looked behind her, and snorted at the ridiculous sight.

Al and Julius had their hands clamped over Reinhard’s eyes, preventing him from seeing Priscilla’s state. Reinhard’s face held a confused expression.

“Wait...don’t tell me...is Reinhard a...” Subaru said disbelievingly.

Julius sighed. “That’s correct. Reinhard has never taken part in reproductive activities.”

“Reproductive activities...?” Reinhard frowned.

Scary eyes cracked up, laughing hysterically. “With a pretty face like his, you’d think the ladies would be all over him!”

“They are.” Julius hissed. “I’m usually around to deter them though.”

Scary eyes was gasping for breath. “Y-You!”

“You are aware that Sir Reinhard is an adult man, are you not?” Crusch asked.

“He’s 19. That’s barely an adult.” The knight raised a eyebrow.

“He’s _19_?” Scary eyes was stunned into near silence. “H-He’s only 2 years older than me? I thought he was at least 22.”

“I don’t look that old, do I?” Reinhard chuckled lightly.

“N-No of course not!” Scary eyes stammered.

“Princess, as we’ve now established that there are several adult males in this room, could you _please_ cover up?” Al begged.

“Oh alright, only if the dashing young knight lets us out.” Priscilla sighed.

“Of course, Lady Priscilla.” Reinhard tried to bow with Julius’ and Al’s hands still covering his eyes. He settled for a formal nod instead.

Priscilla produced a shawl from somewhere, and wrapped it around her...exposed chest. Felt shivered. _What kind of shameless woman was she?_

Reinhard was finally released, and although Felt didn’t want to admit it, he looked rather cute when he blinked around the room confused.

“So? Open the door already.” Priscilla scowled.

Reinhard walked up to the door. Felt frowned. _Didn’t he need a run up? If he was going to ki-_. Reinhard nudged the door with his foot, and it flew off its hinges and into the opposing wall.

“Oh dear...I didn’t mean to do that.“ The knight looked around the room full of gaping faces. “...is everything alright? I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“No, Sir Reinhard. Everyone is safe.” Crusch told him.

The candidates and their attendants trickled out of the room, until Felt was left with Reinhard.

“Reinhard.” She smiled up at him, before her face morphed into an expression of fury. “You _bastard_! Don’t just show off like that!”

“I’ll do my best not to.” He looked down at her.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or questions you can either put them in the comments or contact me via Discord or Tumblr, both with username WhovianCat. Have a nice day :)


End file.
